Monster
starrt das Monster an.]] Das Monster ist eines der zentralen Geheimnisse auf der Insel. Es wurde bereits mehrere Male auf der Insel gesichtet, trotzdem ist seine genaue Erscheinungsform und Beschaffenheit noch unbekannt. Es tritt als sich frei bewegende Rauchwolke in Erscheinung, die manche Menschen angreift, andere wiederum verschont. Bei Erscheinen verursacht es Lärm, entwurzelt Bäume oder knickt sie um. Es erzeugt auch Lichtblitze. Als Mr. Eko in auf das Monster trifft, sieht er verschiedene Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit in der Wolke. In der Folge tötet es den Piloten und in Mr. Eko. In wird Locke vom Monster in ein Loch gezogen, kann sich aber glücklicherweise noch retten. Rousseau sagt Sayid, dass das Monster ein "Sicherheitssystem" sei. Die Bezeichnung Cerberus, die man auf den Feuerschutztüren findet, könnte der offizielle Name für das Monster sein. Begegnungen wird vom Monster aus dem Cockpit gezerrt.]] Die Überlebenden des Flugzeugabsturzes sehen das Monster das Erste Mal in der Nacht. Mechanischer Lärm dringt aus dem Dschungel und die Überlebenden sehen, wie Bäume umknickten. Später in Folge 1 suchen Jack, Kate und Charlie das Flugzeugcockpit, um den Transceiver zu finden. Sie finden den Piloten des Flugzeugs lebendig, er wird aber von dem Monster durch ein Fenster aus dem Flugzeug gezogen und später tot in einer Baumkrone aufgefunden. Die Theorie, dass das Monster in Zusammenhang mit der Turbinenexplosion ganz am Anfang von Folge 1 steht, wurde dementiert. right|thumb|Locke als er auf das Monster trifft In dieser Episode trifft Locke auf das Monster, wird aber nicht getötet. Er gibt vor, das Monster nicht gesehen zu haben, erzählt Jack aber später, er habe "In das Innere der Insel gesehen...und es war wundervoll.". Die mechanischen Geräusche die das Monster verursacht sind in dieser Folge zu hören und sind es ab dieser Folge jedesmal wenn das Monster in der Nähe ist. (Später in der Episode , fragt Locke Mr. Eko was er gesehen habe, nachdem Eko dem Monster begegnet ist. Locke erzählt dass er ein wunderschön hell scheinendes Licht gesehen habe. Doch Eko antwortet, dass er und Locke definitiv nicht das Selbe gesehen hat. Eine mögliche Erklärung dafür wäre, dass Locke das Monster aus irgendeinem Grund als scheinendes Licht sieht und Eko und die anderen es in der für den Zuschauer üblichen "Rauchwolken-Gestalt". In den Episoden und wird Jack von merkwürdigen Visionen heimgesucht, in denen ihm sein Vater auf der Insel erscheint. Die Visionen locken Jack in den Dschungel und schliesslich zu einer steilen Klippe. Jack stürtz fast in den Tod, doch dann kommt Locke und rettet ihn. Jack sucht aber weiterhin nach seinem Vater Christian auf der Insel. In der Nähe der Höhlen findet Jack schliesslich Christians Sarg, doch dieser ist leer. Aus Frustration und Wut zerstört Jack den Sarg. * Die Begegnung ist der von Mr. Eko in der Episode ziemlich ähnlich. In dieser erscheint Eko sein Bruder Yemi. Worauf Eko sich zu Yemis Leichnahm in der Beechcraft aufmacht, doch Yemis Leichnahm ist verschwunden. Eine Theorie ist, dass das Monster die Leichnahme von Christian und Yemi dazu verwendet hat, um Jack und auch Eko in den Tod zu locken. So wären beide Totgeglaubten eine Erscheinung des Monsters. und Shannon nachdem Shannon in Boones Halluzination von dem Monster "angegriffen" wurde]] Boone trifft das Monster in dieser Folge in einer Halluzination, die durch die von Locke angerührte Heilpaste herbeigeführt wird. In seinem Traum werden er und seine Schwester Shannon vom Monster gejagt und entkommen beim ersten Angriff, das Monster kehrt aber zurück und greift erneut an. Bei diesem Angriff erwischt es Shannon und schleudert Sie durch die Luft, ohne dass Boone seiner Schwester helfen kann. Später findet Boone sie blutüberströmt und tot in einem Bach in der Nähe. Wichtig an dieser Szene ist, dass das Verhalten des Monsters in Boones Traum genau dem Verhaltensmuster in der Realität entspricht, auch wenn Boone bislang niemals mit dem Monster in Kontakt gekommen ist oder es gesehen hat. In der Episode , wird die Gruppe welche durch das Dunkle Territorium zum Schwarzen Felsen läuft, bestehend aus Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate und Arzt von dem Monster verfolgt. Sie versteckten sich hinter einigen Bäumen, hinter denen sie laut Rousseau "sicher" wären. Jack fragte Rousseau was sie verfolgt hatte, sie antowrtet ihm, dass das Etwas ein "Sicherheitssystem" sei. Worauf Jack sie fragte was der Zweck des Sicherheitssystems sei. "Es tut das, was jedes Sicherheitssystem tut: es beschützt etwas." Kate fragte darauf, was es denn beschütze. Rousseau antwortete: "Die Insel left|thumb|Das Monster verschwindet, nachdem es eine Ladung Dynamit abbekommt.Während sie im Dunklen Territorium auf dem Weg zum Schwarzen Felsen sind, werden Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley und Leslie Arzt vom Monster gejagt. Sie verstecken sich zwischen Baumwurzeln an einem Platz, den Danielle als sicher bezeichnet. Auf die Frage von Jack, was sie gerade gejagt habe, antwortet Danielle: "Es ist ein Sicherheitssystem". Jack fragt, was genau es macht und Danielle antwortet: "Es macht das, was alle Sicherheitssysteme tun: Es beschützt etwas.". Als Kate dann fragt, was genau es beschützt, antwortet Rousseau: "Die Insel.". Als sie später das Dynamit auf dem Rückweg durch das Dunkele Territorium tragen, um die Luke im Waldboden zu sprengen, werden sie erneut angegriffen. In diesem Moment wird das Monster zum ersten Mal wirklich gezeigt: Es erscheint als eine schwarze Rauchwolke. Locke ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon überzeugt, dass er von dem Monster nicht verletzt wird und entscheidet sich, nicht zu flüchten. Das Monster attackiert ihn aber und wirft ihn zu Boden. Locke flüchtet nun auch. Das Monster packt ihn und schleift ihn über den Boden in Richtung eines Lochs im Boden. Jack ist mittlerweile zurückgekehrt und kann Locke an den Armen festhalten, kurz bevor dieser in das Loch gezogen wird. Obwohl Locke versichert, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ihm nichts passieren würde, lässt Jack ihn nicht los. Statt dessen gibt er Kate die Anweisung, sie solle eine Stange Dynamit in das Loch werfen. Nachdem Kate dies getan hat, gibt es eine Explosion und die Rauchwolke zieht sich fluchtartig von der Gruppe zurück. left|thumb|Mr Eko trifft auf das Monster und wird verschont.In dieser Episode treffen Charlie und Mr. Eko auf das Monster. Eko sieht das Monster als erste Person klar und deutlich als schwarze Rauchwolke, die sich schnell durch den Dschungel bewegt. Als Charlie später auf einem Baum sitzt, um die Beachcraft zu suchen, erscheint das Monster wieder mit viel Lärm. Eko wird von Charlie dazu aufgefordert zu flüchten, dieser rührt sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Die Rauchwolke bewegt sich bis kurz vor Eko, verharrt dort. Die Kamera fährt durch die Wolke hindurch, in welcher Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit blitzschnell erscheinen und wieder verschwinden. Danach verschwindet das Monster wieder im Wald. right|thumb|Das Monster packt Mr Eko mit einem Arm In dieser Episode sieht Mr. Eko erneut seinen Bruder Yemi und macht sich auf den Weg zur Beechcraft, weil er glaubt Yemi dort zu treffen. Unterwegs wird er immer wieder vom Monster verfolgt. Auf dem Weg zur Beechcraft lauern Mr. Eko die totgeglaubten Milizanhänger aus Ekos Vergangenheit auf und versuchen ihn zu töten, doch Eko entkommt. Als er später Wasser aus einem Fluss trinken will, sieht er die Reflektion des Monsters im Wasser, welches sich gerade über ihm aufbäumt. Das Monster flieht jedoch erneut, da am anderen Flussufer Locke erscheint, welcher mit einer kleinen Gruppe auf dem Weg zur Perlen-Station ist. Dort gehen Locke und seine Begleiter in die Perlen-Station, während Eko auf seinen Bruder wartet. Da erscheint er vor ihm, flüchtet aber ins Gebüsch. Eko folgt ihm und findet ihn schliesslich, worauf Yemi zu Eko sagt er solle seine Sünden beichten. Eko erwidert aber, dass er sich keiner Schuld bewusst sei. Plötzlich wird Yemi wütend und sagt zu Eko: "Du sprichst mit mir, als ob du mein Bruder währst" und lauft davon. Eko wird misstrauisch und verfolgt Yemi in den Dschungel zurück. Dort lauert ihm das Monster bereits auf. Es bäumt sich in seiner ganzen Grösse vor Eko auf, während dieser langsam rückwärts läuft und den 23. Psalm aufsagt. Da wird er von einem Raucharm des Monsters gepackt und brutal gegen einen Baum geschleudert, bis das Monster in schliesslich hoch in die Luft reisst und ihn schliesslich tödlich in den Boden knallt. Mr. Eko stirbt schliesslich in Lockes Armen, seine letzten Worte waren: "Ihr seid die Nächsten" In , the sounds frequently associated with the Monster can be heard just after Paulo is bitten by a Medusa spider and just before the spiders attack Nikki. The Monster is also blamed by Jin and Hurley for the presumed deaths of Paulo and Nikki. *After Eko was killed by the Monster, his last words were "You're next.". Paulo and Nikki were standing right there when he said this, and they were the next to die. in der Folge gestoppt]] In , sind Kate und Juliet auf mysteriöse weise,im Dschungel,an Handschellen gefesselt.In dem Moment indem Kate Juliet verletzt (während eines Kampfes) nähert sich das Monster. Juliet täuscht vor nichts über das Monster zu wissen und die beiden verstecken sich. Wie auch immer, Es holt sie nach kurzer Zeit ein und man sieht aus der sicht des Monsters wie es Juliet anschaut und einige helle Lichtblitze tauchen auf bevor es sich zurückzieht. Am nächsten Tag erscheint das Monster nocheinmal als drei kleine Wolken. Nach ein paar momenten formen sich die drei Wolken zu einer Masse und es verfolgt die beiden Frauen. Juliet zieht die Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus der Tasche (Sie sagt das sie die Schlüssel vor Kate versteckt hat)und öffnet die Handschellen. Sie rennt hinter den zu der Zeit deaktivierten Sicherheitszaun und drängt Käte hinterher zu kommen. Nachdem Kate hinter dem Zaun ist, aktiviert Juliet das Sicherheitssystem über ein elektronisches Tastenfeld. Das Monster versucht den beiden zu folgen, aber es prallte vom Sicherheitszaun als ob es eine unsichtbare Mauer wäre. Es verschwindet dann wieder im Dschungel.Der Zaun hat dem Monster vielleicht eine Art von Schmerz zugefügt, da es kreischte als es sich zurückzog. Möglicherweise kreischte es auch weil es seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte. Juliet stellt fest das die Anderen das Monster getroffen haben, aber das sie nicht wissen was das Monster ist, nur das der Zaun es aufhält. Orte / Verhalten Es ist möglich, dass mehrere Monster auf der Insel existieren. Diese Theorie stützt sich vor allem auf die verschiedenen Verhaltensweisen des/der Monster/s: In wütet und tobt es durch den Dschungel und reisst sogar einige Bäume aus, bis es schliesslich sogar Locke mitzerrt. In aber verschont es Mr. Eko. Die Aktionen des Monsters könnten jedoch auch von den betroffenen Personen abhängen, denn das Monster verschont Locke auch das erste mal, als Locke ihm gegenüberstand, genauso wie Eko. Doch in der Folge tötet das Monster Mr Eko. In der Folge sieht man, dass das Monster aus einer Anzahl kleiner Rauchwolken besteht, welche sich schliesslich miteinander verbinden und eine grössere einzige Wolke bilden. Dies erweckt den Eindruck, dass sich das Monster in kleinere Segmente aufteilen kann, welche unabhängig voneinander operieren können. Dies könnte das unterschiedliche Verhalten des Monsters an verschiedenen Orten erklären. oiqr5u1R_gs Opfer *Der Pilot in *Mr. Eko in Geräusche Das Monster macht verschiedene Geräusche, die sowohl mechanisch als auch biologisch klingen. Die mechanischen Klänge werden beschrieben als: Surren, Klirren, Rattern, Ratschen und als ob Luft schnell entweichen würde. Es hat außerden bereits Geräusche gemacht, die einem Knurren ähneln. Des Weiterem scheint es einige Geräusche der Insel zu imitieren, wie beispielsweise das Geräusch eines Baumfrosches. Rose bemerkt, dass ihr die Geräusche bekannt vorkommen und sie an die Bronx (New York) erinnern, aus der sie stammt. Im Audiokommentar der Folge auf der Staffel 2 DVD, enthüllt Produzent Bryan Burk, dass ein Soundeffekt des Monsters dem Geräusch eines Quittungsdruckers eines New Yorker Taxis nachempfunden wurde. Dieser Soundeffekt ist das erste Mal in zu hören, wenn Locke Nummern in eine Zählmaschine stanzt. Dies ist das gleiche Geräusch wie das Monster in Folge macht, als es bei Kate und Jack vorbeifliegt. Aber im offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 21. Mai 2007 wurde klargestellt, dass das Mysterium des Monsters keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Geräusch eines Quittungsdruckers eines Taxis hat. Es handle sich einfach nur um einen Soundeffekt. Verteidigung gegen das Monster In erfährt man, dass das Monster mit einem Sicherheitszaun davon abgehalten wird, in ein bestimmtes Gebiet zu gelangen. Einige Szenen lassen erahnen, dass man sich vermutlich vor dem Monster schützen kann, wenn man sich in den Wurzeln von Banianbäumen versteckt. Im Falle von Mr. Eko und Locke erwies es sich bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem Monster als lebensrettend, ohne Furcht dem Ungeheur Angesicht in Angesicht gegenüber zutreten. Diese Taktik funktionierte nicht bei Lockes zweiter Begegnung mit dem Monster, in der er von ihm in ein Loch gezogen wird und auch nicht bei Mr. Eko, der bei seiner zweiten Begegnung mit der unheimlichen schwarzen Rauchwolke getötet wird. Cerberus Hauptartikel: Cerberus auf der Feuerschutztür. Diverse kryptische Notizen beschreiben ein System namens Cerberus. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass diese Hinweise auf das "Monster" oder das "Sicherheitssystem" hinweisen. Trivia/Analysis *The suggested appearance of the smoke monster swooping down and causing the turbine explosion was debunked. *In what appears to have been a red herring, DJ Dan's podcast on June 14 (part of The Lost Experience) fielded a call of a scientist worrying about nanotechnology, miniature machines (nanites) that can carry out tasks. The caller suggested that with an electromagnetic field, they could work together to form a "storm cloud" that can actually think. This clearly seems to describe the Monster but the theory was already discredited by the producers in the July 31, 2006 podcast, and again in the first DJ Dan Live Broadcast. *In Locke's, Eko's, and Juliet's first encouters with the monster, it appears to anaylyze them, and retreats. However, their second encounter becomes much more violent (Locke is pulled totowards a hole, Eko is killed, and Juliet is chased through the jungle). The possiblity of the monster anaylyzing them is further encouraged by Eko's past experiences flashing within it and what appears to be taking pictures of Juliet, as well as possibly Locke's description of a light. In Juliet's case however, her first encounter involved a chase and may have ended more violently if she had not found cover. It is also unkown what affect Kate's presence had on their encounters. *Some have claimed that the Other twins can be seen in the monster's smoke in the episode . But in a interview with Buddy.tv Damon Lindelof said he remembered that they hired the twin stuntmen to be guys on the boat, but they were never meant to become important to the storyline at a future date. "We can tell you, sitting here now that twins have nothing to do whatsoever with the mythology of the show." *Hurley and Paulo both questioned whether the Monster is a dinosaur. This is probably an inside joke referring to the fact that Lost is filmed on many of the same locations as Jurassic Park. *The Monster appears to be of a similar nature to the cloud of nanobots that has a mind of its own in Michael Crichton's Prey. Although the nanobot theory may be discredited, The Monster may end up having many similarities to the smoke cloud in Prey. As Eko has seen, the Monster may be able to mimick the image of humans, and form together as the shapes of different things. The Monster could have posed as a character on the show without us knowing yet, or that could happen in the future. Is it possible that the Monster is responsible for the character's visions on the island, such as the horse that Kate saw, Hurley's friend Dave, and Jack's dad. *There is an ongoing inside joke between the producers and writers (noted in the Season 1 DVD) that the Monster could "just be a pissed off giraffe". Hurley makes a reference to this in . * There is considerable discussion about what the Monster is and its relation to judgement of the characters (especially Eko) in the 11/06/06 podcast. Specifically, in regards to Eko's two encounters with it, writer and producer Carlton Cuse says, "Well then, Yemi might be a manifestation that the island has generated. Perhaps an incarnation of the Monster?" to which Damon Lindelof replies, "All of the manifestations seem to have come from Eko's memory. So, could one assume that when they last faced off, that all those flashes that happened in the Monster cloud, that it was sort of 'downloading information' that it might want to use at a future date?" * From a Lost Podcast on 5-29-06 http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/podcasts/108849.html **"There's a good chance that you guys saw the Monster this year Season 2, but just didn't realize you were looking at the Monster." ** Gregg Nations later stated that the appearance of the monster was after the episode . and likely in the second half of the season. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=51790 * The Lost producers posted a question to Yahoo! Answers asking people what their theories were of what the monster was. The winning answer suggested that the monster was a security system designed to separate the participants in DHARMA Initiative experiments, although the producers stated that "The answer we selected might be somewhat right, totally right -- or completely off-base". ** They later stated they were impressed by how close some of the responses came. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Was ist das Monster? * Welche Fähigkeiten hat das Monster? * Welchen Zweck hat das Monster? * Woher stammt das Monster? * Gibt es mehr als ein Monster? * Warum hat es Eko getötet? * Was war das für ein Loch, in das das Monster Locke gezogen hat? ( ) * Warum konnte das Monster nicht durch den Sicherheitszaun? ( ) * Warum ging das Monster nicht einfach über den Sicherheitszaun? ( ) * Warum bieten die Wurzeln von Banyanbäumen Schutz vor dem Monster? * Ist das Monster wirklich ein 'Monster'? * Ist das Monster gut oder böse? * Kann das Monster die Geschichte/Vergangenheit der gestrandeten Leute lesen? Externe links *YouTube - Video of the "Monster"'s appearance in . *Yahoo Monster Question - Damon Lindelof's open question about what the monster really is. *BuddyTV - March 7, 2007 interview with Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof which discusses fan theories about the Monster's nature Kategorie:Ungelöst